


Let me heal you

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hurt/comforts, Legs From Here to Homeworld, White Pearl Theory, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: A chapter From my gem children story. Enjoy ❤️





	Let me heal you

Please white pearl! Let me escape this room!

“Apologies pink diamond I can’t help you...white diamond orders.”

“You take orders for a diamond that hurts you! That’s not how a pearl is supposed to be treated!” Said Steven looking at the crack on white pearl’s missing eye.

“My diamond didn’t hurt me.... just improved me from my original state. This way I’m perfect in her eyes just like she wanted. White pearl says in a robotic tone.

“Well then I’ll just fix that and heal you. Steven said in a serious tone. Putting healing tears in one hand and healing spit in the other hand and putting both hands on white pearl’s broken eye.

A pink light brightens up the room and a fixed pink pearl stood in white pearl’s place.

“My pink diamond, you have returned to me and healed the damage white diamond has done to me when she switched me and that new white pearl that now serves you.”

....So wait moms original pearl was pink just like her. “And white’s original pearl is....white.....wait the pearl that was serving my mother was the same pearl I knew growing up and they both was switched why?”

Because pink needed a non childish pearl and I wasn’t fit for the role anymore...so we was switched to keep pink diamond entertained and monitor her.

 

I’m sorry for everything you been through but now you’re on my side I can take you to earth so you can have freedom and friends pink pearl... may I call you pinky.

“Sounds great I’m so happy for the first time in centuries , but first I need to help you escape from the room and give white diamond a piece of our mind.

Cool let’s go!

**Author's Note:**

> Possible theory for the show


End file.
